


Gifts of a King

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Magical Wars [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, akakurohana friendship yay, akashi and kuroko are cousins, akashi isn't the kindest person in the world, hanamiya is good friends with akashi, imagine the setting something close to a historical-european ballroom, some are humans and others are not, that doesn't mean it's historical fantasy of course, then again so is kuroko, this fic is self-indulgent on so many levels, this plot bunny was born from a dream, why hanamiya is how he is when he has such a feminine name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya Makoto knows well why he's going through this again: His parents wanted a daughter, so they treat him like one. In all honesty, he planned to leave it all behind and run away that night, if it wasn't for that black-haired stranger who seemed to keep his eyes closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it Begun

**Author's Note:**

> You know that thing, when you chat with someone, and then you go to sleep, and one of the things you talked about manifests in your dreams? Weird, I know. But it happened. The question was 'Why does Hanamiya has such a feminine name that goes completely against his personality'. What we came up with is that his parents wanted a daughter, so they named him Makoto and made him act like a girl around them. That's pretty much it, with a hint of fantasy in it.

 

 

 

"Please be a dear and stand still, Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto sighs. "Yes, mother." Hair extensions look beautiful, sure, but only to girls. If only his parents had a daughter, he'd be freed of that torture. However, fate had other plans, and it meant being treated like a girl, as though he was a fragile flower that needs to be showered in expensive gifts and be protected of the dangerous world.  
  
Makoto was allowed a normal life, most of the time, unless it was a social gathering like this one. He had tried to protest of course; after all, a couple of his schoolmates (he refused to call them friends, no chance in hell) are attending events like that. It didn't matter in the end. Surprisingly, they were understanding, and brushed it off. After all, what normal twelve-year-old actually enjoys this kind of gathering?  
  
  
  
Deciding fate had enough of his cursing (and kicking that stupid vanity mirror helped calm down), he walked out of his room. Before he walked down the stairs to join their guests, he took a look around, spotting any and all familiar faces.  
  
First he noticed Kiyoshi Teppei, a man with an extremely cheerful, obnoxious personality, the kind of character he found most repulsive. Talking to him was Kise Ryota, a talented, male model with blond hair and eyes the colour of gold. Accompanying him was Momoi Satsuki, another model with hair rich in length and volume, in the shade of sakura blossoms.

Kuroko Tetsuya was also there, as well, listening to Aida Riko talking excitedly about sports, nodding in the appropriate places to make it look like as though he's genuinely interested in her musings. The boy might look frail and weak-willed, but it was merely an illusion. Whoever associated themselves with a certain red-haired devil wasn't allowed to retain even a tiny bit of innocence; much less if it was someone within their family. The hints the two of them, the angel and the devil, as some referred to them as, related were there, if one knew where to look. To those who knew (and Makoto counted himself among those lucky few), Kuroko didn't need any of Akashi's influence. In the matters that concerned him, he could be even more shrewd than his sly cousin.  
  
His eyes fell on a bright red, who he could only connect to the one and only Akashi Seijuro. If Satan decided one day he wanted to walk the Earth and needed a disguise, he'd create one like Akashi: A talented youth who could either charm or intimidate anyone to get what he wanted; heir to a business empire and, at the same time, the one controlling the underworld of Japan since the day he turned fifteen.  
  
Besides him stood a man much taller than he was, crimson hair with the tips dyed black, eyes of an equally dark shade of red, doing nothing but be there. If he had to guess from Seijuro's descriptions (they had formed a friendship most unlikely, but both enjoyed each other's company when at school), that was Kagami Taiga, one of his bodyguards. Hanamiya was more used to seeing Aomine Daiki, but this Kagami seemed more pleased with the lease Akashi had on him.  
  
Finally, the person talking to Akashi was someone he saw for the first time. Slightly taller than him, with messy black hair and gray-framed glasses, he definitely seems the most interesting in his eyes. He has a mysterious aura around him, and he can't help but walk towards the two of them.

 

"Ah, Makoto, so nice you could join us tonight." Akashi greets him. Being around the redhead for a while, he's learnt to discern his mood; and right now, he's sure the shorter would rather be on his office, or seeing someone beaten up. In all honesty, he'd much prefer a situation like that, beating up someone, that is.  
  
"Imayoshi Shouichi." the man introduces himself, offering his right hand for a polite handshake. "Akashi speaks fondly of you."

He notices Akashi has that sickening, all-knowing smirk on his face and he loathes it. He misses something the redhead knows; if it's one of Akashi's scemes, or Kuroko's sick idea of a joke (or the opposite) and, if he wanted to be honest with himself, he's scared to know.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Hanamiya Makoto." _she_ replies, accepting the handshake with a seemingly warm smile. In reality, it's a fake smile that masks her true feelings, which makes him feel relieved. The man is truly strange, for he wears a pair of grey-framed, glasses, even though he keeps his eyes closed. He smiles; and he finds the way that smile doesn't waver, both welcoming and eerie at the same time.  


It was obvious the man's intention was to iniciate conversation and, quite possibly _attempt_ to charm the female he thought was standing in front of him, wearing  a dress frilly enough to hide anything that could even suggest he was anything but female.

 

** (He has witnessed one of Kuroko's sadistic jokes, when he and Akashi posed as girls. The only thing they had to do was wear hair extensions and talk in higher pitches than usual. As much cruel that act was, he was thankful for it; it saved him from great trouble.) **

 

_"A pleasure to meet you again like this, Mako-chan~"_

The sound of that voice got him out of his musing, not willing to search for the origins, alarmed of that person's presence. However, it was Akashi who replied.

"I don't remember anyone inviting you, Shougo."

"I'm here for the little _princess_ you're keeping, Akashi! I have no interest in playing your games!"

"Imayoshi-san, Hanamiya-kun, please follow me now that Haizaki-kun is distracted." Kuroko spoke in his quiet monotone, surprising him as always. "Akashi-kun will deal with him, don't worry." he assured both, as he led them out of the maze-like estate and into the back gardens.

 

-//-

 

"Not everyone wants to play your sick games, Akashi Seijuro!". Haizaki's attention was drawn to Akashi, not noticing Hanamiya wasn't around them anymore. He tried to irritate him, but to no avail. Of course, anyone who knew the redhead understood how lost a cause it was; Seijuro was a patient individual, and exceptionally good at hiding and controlling his emotions.

"I really don't have the time to deal with you right now, Shougo." he replied, while turning his attention to his bodyguard. "Taiga, escort Shougo outside." Kagami, with a nod of his head, grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him away.

The uneasy whispers encreased, most of the guests present weary of the stranger. With a sigh, Akashi puts on a charming smile, approaching the guests one by one, talking with them, armed with elegant demeanor and the right words, one by one, everyone seemed to forget all about the previous incident.

After checking with Satsuki and Ryota (making a mental note to reprimand Tetsuya for leaving his _subordinates_ roam and do as they please), he turns his back and leaves to meet with his bodyguard.

 

-//-

 

Haizaki Shougo was, for the first time in his life, surprised. Usually, whenever he fought against someone, his first move was to steal his opponent's _Vena_ , the inborn energy everone possess. It seemed surreal that this man, one of Akashi's lackeys, no less, had some control over the Vena he emitted.

No, that's not right. He had _no Vena at all._

Impossible.

"It's simple, really." he turns towards the source of the voice, and sees red.

Akashi Seijuro smiles widely. "His _Vena_ is dependent to mine." he explains. "I hold his _Penates_ name, and that gives me right to his gifts and abilities. My Vena _protects_ his and, as far as I remember, you never managed to even get close to touching it."

"You use people and you call me a monster? Damn you and your freaks!" Haizaki accuses, but it has no effect.

Akashi simply glances at Kagami, whispers _**"Taiga. Diana, Roar."**_ and, when he looks again, he can't see Kagami anywhere.

What he sees is a tiger, lunging at him, Akashi's smug grin, glowing ruby and amber eyes, and nothing else.

 

-//-

 

 Tetsuya bows to both Imayoshi and Hanamiya, and returns back to his guests.

"Momoi-san, Kise-kun. We need to go now." he tells them both and, the two models, nodding obediently, followed him out.

One might think the three of them blended in the shadows.

 

-//-

 

 Hanamiya hated to admit it, but he enjoyed his time in the gardens. Imayoshi was intelligent, entertaining and treated him not as a weak, idiotic, spoiled princess. but as an individual of equal intellect and standing. Even though they knew each other only a few hours now, they were on a first name basis already. Somehow, it felt natural.

Out of nowhere, a ring appears Shouichi's hand, and he gracefully puts it into Makoto's ring finger. It's a simple, flat-court silver ring. It has no precious stones in it; however, there's a carving on it, of a vine and leaves. Although it's a delicate-looking design, it was a ring obviously made to be worn. Shouichi wears a ring identical to the one he was just given, which gives birth to a thousand questions.

His eyes meet with Shouichi's; he stands awed at their colour. They're grey, bright and different than anything he's seen. He can see so many things in those eyes, from mischeviousness to serious intentions.

"Marry me." he hears, and he wants to say yes, he truly wants, but he can't.

"I can't." he replies, turning his gaze away. The mirthful chuckle he hears surprises him.

"You don't like me, then? Or is it because you're male?"

"How did you know?" he demands, and this insuferable, amazing person laughs.

"I could tell. Not from the first moment, of course, but anyone could tell, if they tried to pick up the hints instead of allowing themselves being blinded by your beauty. Also, Kuroko-kun called you _Hanamiya-kun_. Shouldn't that be _Hanamiya-san_?" There's a smug grin on his face, and makes Makoto unsure if he wants to punch the man or kiss him.

"We've known each other for a long time." he tries to defend himself.

"As long as he's known Akashi? They're cousins, but he still calls him _Akashi-kun._ "

"And you know of this how?"

He shrugs. "I've known Kuroko for a while." he replies, and brings back the question. "Will you marry me?" he asks again, this time, offering a red apple.

Makoto weights the possibilities, the pros and cons of it, and makes a decision.

"Yes." he finally agrees, and takes a bite of the fruit, smiling, and returning the fruit back to Shouichi's hand.

Shouichi smiles and bites the apple as well.

 

It's much like a sealed deal between the two of them.

 

 


	2. Persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto spends time with Shouichi, as he takes the first step on a world he only dreamt it existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time to decide on what I wanted of Imayoshi to be, but I did it!  
> Heavy mentions of different mythologies.  
> Please enjoy!

_And so, Demeter asked, “My dearest daughter, please tell me you haven’t tasted any of the fruit that grow in the Underworld.”_

_Persephone gave a smiled filled with innocence. “Why, Mother, is there something wrong with it? I ate nothing more but three pomegranate seeds.”_

_The goddess of fertility screams in fear, for her loving daughter was tricked by the cunning god of the Underworld, and now she needs to stay by his side, not forever, but a few days is still too much for her._

_This was how the seasons were born; Winter is the season Persephone spends in the Underworld, Spring is the season she returns to the surface. During Summer, she stays the closest to her mother, and Autumn is when she slowly departs, returning to the Underworld as Winter arrives._

 

Shouichi finishes his story, and Hanamiya is amazed. “People of the past did come up with great stories to explain things about the world around them. It’s mystifying.”

The bespectacled male nods. “I think what’s more fascinating is how civilizations portray some of their gods in a similar way; Hades, Pluto, Hel, Izanami. There are stories similar, as well. Orpheus once descended to the Underworld to bring back the soul of his beloved wife, Eurydice. Izanagi travelled to the Underworld to bring his own wife, Izanami, back to the world of the living. Both god and man, however, did the same mistake: They looked back before they reached the surface.”

“Really?” he asked, genuinely surprised. “I had no idea.”

There’s silence for a while, as Hanamiya is being fed the sweetest grapes he ever had the chance to taste.

He gathers up his courage to ask what has been bothering him for a while now. “Shouichi… I was wondering about something. You know Akashi and Kuroko well, right?”

“Indeed.” he replies. “We’ve met under… strange circumstances, so to speak. I’d say I’m closer to Kuroko, though. Why?”

“I have a feeling they’re involved in something dangerous, that’s all.” he doesn’t voices the bit of worry in his thoughts. Yes, he knows his friends are strong, but even the strongest can fail.

**_(Sometimes, he can’t want to witness anything other than the almighty Akashi Seijuro admitting defeat to anyone. He knows it’s just a silly daydream of his; Akashi isn’t only strong, but next to him, standing as his equal, is Kuroko, and despite the kinder personality, he knows both cousins are rotten to the core.)_ **

“They are fine, and they’ll be for a long time for that.” he pauses for a moment. “Yes, it’s kind of dangerous business, but they’re strong and capable enough to deal with it.”

“What kind of dangerous business?”

“I’ll give you a hint.” Shouichi suggests. “Remember when, a few years back, Akashi’s father was accused of using forbidden magic?”

Hanamiya nods. “He was accused of using some kind of magic to control others, right? Then a rumour spread that Akashi was the one who practices it, and decided to take his father out of the picture by staging a trial and a public execution. But what has that to do with… Oh. I see.”

Both spend a few moments in silence, until Hanamiya decides to speak again. “So that’s it, huh. A gang. A fucking magic gang. And those assholes had to exclude me from it. Fucking perfect.”

“Makoto, don’t be mad at them~ After all, you don’t have some kind of ‘gift’ of that sense, right? You’d only burden them, and put your own life in danger.” Imayoshi reminds him.

“They could at least _freaking_ tell me! Just tell me. It won’t kill me and it won’t kill them, either.”

“It’s dangerous to meddle with _that_ part of the world. There are some people, and beings, out there, who live for whatever they want, and they sacrifice everything so that they can have back what belonged to them, if they ever lost it.”

“You haven’t seen that part of the world.” he continues. “Sometimes, it’s so overwhelming, even the strongest crack, even lose it completely.”

Makoto ponders over it. Yes, he thinks of the two cousins as strong; not exactly in the physical department, but they have the brains, surely both have quite the high IQ, as well. It makes him wonder why Akashi even approached him in the first place, all those years back, as well as why he had accepted the redhead’s friendship. He doesn’t realize he voiced that out loud, until he receives a reply.

“I believe that to be an act of jealousy.” Imayoshi guesses, probably right. “Akashi has such a strong name, doesn’t he? _Seijuro._ Aggressive, strong, much different than your own.”

“And what is that Akashi wanted from me, since you’re so good at it, Shouichi?” he asks, poisonous sarcasm leaving his lips without realizing.

“A sense of normality, according to what Kuroko has told me.” Is the reply he receives, and it’s one given without any hesitation. “Besides the fact that you’re similar, in a sense. Don’t you forcibly live by following what your parents expect from you? Well, expected, in Akashi’s case,” he’s quick to correct himself, “but the point still stands.”

Even the word _expectations_ makes Makoto sick to his stomach. His parents’ expectations of him make him sick to his stomach. They wanted a girl, he knew well, but he was born instead of a daughter. And that unfulfilled desire of his parents had put him into his predicament; dress like a girl, act like a girl, talk like a girl, behave like a girl. If anything, the tea ceremony practices and calligraphy lessons made him cringe even at the mere thought of it.

“Calligraphy isn’t that bad, though.” Shouichi claims. “It can be a valuable asset to certain people, which I’m grateful for.”

“Thank you for just confirming my suspicions that you’re not as normal as you want others to believe.” Hanamiya replies, and the reaction he receives isn’t the one he expects. He expects the man who was named his _fiancée_ (in the eyes of the upper class, Hanamiya Makoto is a properly raised _girl_ , so a male suitor is expected) to yell, to deny it, defend himself somehow. But he stands there, grinning like an idiot, not denying it, not in the least bit.

“You’re not even human.” he accuses, to which the other simply shrugs.

“Well, yes, why deny it. See, I always felt myself attracted to people like you; the observant ones. After all, this is why I answered Kuroko’s summons, even though he didn’t intend to summon me in particular.”

“What are you, some kind of demon?” he accuses, to which his ‘partner’ laughs, and, in a sense, it’s quite the regal kind of laughter, in a strange way.

“No, not really. Unless you’re the kind of person that every summoned being is of demonic origin, which I doubt.”

Makoto isn’t sure if he should curse or rejoice about how well his lover knew him, so he does a bit of both.

“How did Kuroko summon you, anyways?”

“Well, before I answer that, what do you know about _Sacred Names_?”

He ponders it over a moment. “Isn’t it about some sort of secret name that’s supposed to accompany your soul, or something like that?”

“Or something like that.” Shouichi laughs at this. “In essence, yes, it’s something like a ‘true name’. However, Mages and Beasts are quite different. Their souls carry the name of a godly being each, like a spiritual protection. That’s what they call a _Penates_. One might desire to come in contact with his Penates, to strengthen themselves, or to gain insight for the workings of this world and others.”

“And Kuroko tried to come into contact with his own, but summoned you instead.” Hanamiya guesses correctly once again.

“Oh, do tone down that, you’ll make me fall in love with you more~” Imayoshi teases him, grinning amusingly at the way his beloved looks both flustered and angry at him. “I think I’ll reward you with a little something for being so…. you. How about it? Would you like to hear your Sacred Name?”

“And how come you know it?”

Imayoshi grins. “Akashi told me.”

Hanamiya scoffs. Of course. Is there a thing that _Akashi Seijuro_ doesn’t know?

Instead of replying, Makoto simply nods, while a mantra of **_Please don’t be a feminine name_** echoes in his brain over and over.

Shouichi grins, as his lips brush close to the other’s ear, and the name leaves as a whisper.

 

****

The younger curses every god he can think of, because a name like that, a name fitting for a _woman_ is bestowed in him once again, and he hates it.

“I think it suits you.” Imayoshi comments. “And it just furthers my claim on you. _You are mine._ ”

Hanamiya can’t help but think back at the story. Persephone was taken to the Underworld by the god who commanded the realm himself. She was forced to remain there because she had tasted the fruit growing in a place that no living person could, or should, ever enter, and makes him come to realization about which godly being stands next to him, proclaiming his love.

_“You are Hades.”_

“And? Just that? Nothing to comment on? About how terrifying I was supposed to look, or how dreadful my realm is?” the mocking tone in the god’s voice is obvious to even a fool, and Hanamiya is far from one.

“Come with me, Makoto.” he adds, but to his ears, it sounds closer to a command. “Winter isn’t that bad of a season; if there was no snow to cover the fields like a blanket, almost all seeds laying down would be eaten by birds.”

Makoto hesitates, as Shouichi offers him his hand. “I will show you the Elysium Fields, my pride and joy. The part of my realm that rivals even the mortal world in beauty.

“What if I don’t want to come?” he tries one last act of defiance. He wants to go; leave behind his parents and their ridiculous expectations of him.

“You don’t have a choice, _Persephone._ ” is the reply he receives. “The fruit of my realm, you’ve tasted them, have you not?” he asks, and Hanamiya finally realizes why the fruit he was fed seemed so out of this world; they _were_ out of this world.

“So? What will it be?”

Hanamiya Makoto smiles and takes the hand of the Lord of the Underworld, and they disappear from the world a moment later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vena: The amount of magical energy one is born with. People born with high amounts of Vena tend to be better versed to more complicated forms of magic.  
> Penates: The patron gods in the Roman era, a Penates works like a 'magic name' and, in theory, knowing someone's Penates can give you access to their Vena.  
> Teiko: A powerful underground group, led by Akashi Seijuro. A cover for Kiseki.  
> Kiseki: A team rumoured to take under its wing people who show magical potential.  
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Illusionist and Conjurer. One of Kiseki' founders, cousin to Akashi Seijuro. His Penates is Nyx.  
> Momoi Satsuki: Succubus. One of Kuroko's familiars.  
> Kise Ryota: Incubus. Kuroko's second familiar.  
> Akashi Seijuro: Clairvoyant and Puppeteer. Head of Teiko and founder of Kiseki, younger cousin to Kuroko Tetsuya. His Penates is Janus.  
> Kagami Taiga: Animal Spirit user. Acts as Akashi's bodyguard. Because he can't fully control his power yet, he carries on him a spell called Lumen Chain, which allows Akashi to forcefully take over his mind. His Penates is Diana.  
> Haizaki Shougo: Former Kiseki canditate. Holds a grudge against Akashi and Hanamiya. He knows about Hanamiya posing as female. His skill, Vena Eclipse, allows him to use his opponents' Vena and, to an extend, magic skills, against them. His Penates is Fortuna.


End file.
